La amante de Malfoy
by Marinuqui
Summary: No se arrepentía. Nunca había tenido una relación tan excitante y prohibida como aquella. Ser la amante de Malfoy era agradable.


**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"."**

La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, torneándose en una especie de mueca sensual que dejó desorientada a la mujer, quien se encontraba tendida en la cama bajo ese moldeado cuerpo. Esas manos que en su momento le parecieron inexpertas se deslizaban por su piel, que se encontraba al descubierto tras un largo juego de deseo y lujuria.

Nunca se había sentido así. Había estado con numerosos hombres. Algunos viriles. Otros quizás no tanto. Unos luego se mostraban delicados. Otros, en cambio, parecían estar a punto de violarla. Si bien algún chico no había llegado a satisfacerla de ninguna manera, algún otro había conseguido hacer que llegase al clímax. No le resultaba difícil si sabían cómo tratarla exactamente, pero costaba.

Y sin embargo, en ese preciso momento podía percibir los sedientos labios sobre distintas partes de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose ante esos contactos. Las manos se deslizaban por su espalda, y su pierna rozaba su sexo con infinito deseo, produciendo así en la joven una infinita necesidad de sentir más.

Dejó escapar un gemido mientras las manos ajenas acariciaban sus pechos con cuidado después de que sus dedos recorriesen la línea que perfilaba su fina espalda. Su piel blanquecina contrastaba perfectamente con la otra, que era de su misma tonalidad.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en los suyos sin tan siquiera inmutarse, uniendo así sus labios segundos después contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese delirio que se presentaba. Las uñas se calvaban en cada zona, causando así pequeños hilos de sangre y marcas. Y sin embargo, no parecía importarle. No viniendo de su esencia. No procediendo de esa persona que devoraba sus labios como si fuese lo último en su vida.

Y quizás fuese así, aunque tampoco es que se detuviese a pensar en ello. Quería proseguir sintiendo esas manos recorrer su propi cuerpo con una imperiosa necesidad. Esos labios que parecían quebradizos, que le hacían marearse y sentir una especie de vacío. Su mano acariciando los muslos con fuerza. Con tanta que le escocía y la piel enrojecía.

Era algo brusco cada movimiento, pero era remediado con otro beso. Con esos dientes clavándose en los labios, partiéndolos ligeramente. Un movimiento de caderas. Su muslo entre la entrepierna de ella. Lo clavaba con tanta fuerza que creía que acabaría gritando de dolor, aunque se excitaba cada vez más por ello. Siempre le había atraído lo peligroso, aunque no hasta ese extremo.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en ese rostro con rasgos finos, y se inclinó la figura para acariciar con su lengua la oreja de la muchacha de cabello azabache, que se removía inquieta.

-¿Te gusta así?-Inquirió la voz con tono ronco y una sonrisa coqueta.

Si hubiese podido morir en aquel mismo momento, lo hubiese hecho. Se consideraba buena amante, y en ese preciso momento parecía haber perdido toda habilidad. Pero claro que le gustaba. Le gustaba que la tocase, que la poseyera, que la hiciese el amor con tanto ímpetu que le dejase muerta.

Sus dedos se adentraron sin avisar, haciendo que se sobresaltase sonrojada. Le hacía daño, sobre todo por el movimiento rápido que ejecutaba. Le susurraba millones de palabras para nada bonitas, aunque no desagradables. Al fin y al cabo, era pura y llanamente sexo. No era mucho más que eso. La cama hacía ruido con cada instante en el que sus dedos llegaban más al fondo de dentro de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiese por puro placer, aunque también el dolor parecía golpear en el interior de la morena, que buscaba encontrarse con esos ojos grises.

A veces se sorprendía. Los encontraba vacíos, sin expresión alguna. Sus pieles de fundían en una especie de encuentro que los enamorados ansiaban, y que los amantes saboreaban Sin compromiso alguno. Se cuestionaba como había llegado a todo aquello. Se preguntaba cómo había sido así.

Cuando ese cuerpo, caliente, ardiente, se alejó de ella, creía que iba a suspirar de puro alivio y de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, esa voz tan sensual y dominante hizo que levantase la mirada en cuanto le dirigió la palabra.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Tengo algo de hambre.

Y tal como la había tomado, salió de la cama, dejando así entre ver su cuerpo desnudo. Ahora, sin ser atosigada por esas manos y esa fiereza, se detenía a pensar qué había sucedido para acabar en la cama de esa forma. Quizás fue la tensión. O porque siempre le gustaba poseer lo que parecía imposible. Y una cosa era que te lo propusieses, y otra muy distinta que lo lograse. No se arrepentía. Nunca había tenido una relación tan excitante y prohibida como aquella.

Ser la amante de Malfoy era agradable.

Pudo observar cómo se colocaba una bata de seda alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, incluso escultural, aunque tampoco perfecto. Alguna marca se dejaba entre ver, quizás por las uñas clavadas en ese momento arrebatador. En verdad, ese encuentro había merecido la pena.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pansy observaba atentamente sus movimientos. Sonrió un poco, aunque este gesto se congeló al percibir la fría mirada de soslayo que le había dirigido, para después sonreír triunfante, con esos labios algo finos y sonrojados. Tras esto, Astoria se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a la mujer en silencio. Y ante todo, sorprendida.

Para Pansy Parkirson, había sido un placer se la amante de Malfoy, de Astoria Malfoy. Y algo le decía que iban a haber muchas noches como esa de ahora en adelante.

**Nota de autora: Hola a todos. La verdad es que al final, después de todo, me decidí por un Astoria/Pansy xD La verdad es que tenía pensada otra pareja, pero esta me resultó más interesante para escribirla, y como es femmeslash, pues así marco yo lo que me gusta xD. Aparte de eso, pues espero que os guste. No es muy "M" Ya lo sé yo, xD. Pero bueno, es difícil escribir de eso, así que, al menos que haya entretenido la lectura.**


End file.
